Dreams -)
Dreams -) i love u guys so much -) Dreams are so amazing u know its its what keeps insanity and Your mind at peace and ease u wouldn't have anything to worry about but in Your Dreams are your best fantasies what you wanted out of life love, hatred, desires, adventure, u name it etc in your hands to have with no one take it away!. Custom your own hair play as your own character (anything there's no rules to this!) From your game to even from your anime dreams u have the best time with friends battle and even when the going gets tough u always u always persevere through it with flying color because you know you know! your Going to win because it your dream.. its your Dream to do what whatever u want even your world it is amazing but we don't have control of it all the time yet we still try to take control of it all the time yet we still try to take control of it(Aside from the other subjects about the brain) we will still try to block out our world like an injured puppy trying heal its body but have never mended its heart fully its... its kinda sad very we wait and get down on yourselves then Dream about the events to that pending situation but i think why trying to much to have a life like that it's ok to fantasize about Living the fantasy can just change us.. these things looking "forward for the future" u know the best motto to a single person it just something to keep us going we strive on hope but then again we don't even make that hope for the people we love u i know Its not like being in the Dream life is boring and you can't have what u had in the dream your limited then we space out when we get robed stabbed or even rape blaming the world on what made these people do what they did was because of the world they use to be like us have everything we did but they started living the fantasy and that when life started coming bk at them it killed them inside and made them what they are today even though we didn't know them in our life all we knew is that they could dream yet we took it away from them Society has been dead mankind died years ago nothing we can do about this has been said many times but do we even try ? i'd have to say yes but that would be a lie and i will not lie to u about the flowers of the violets yes Some people do try but not all and then we say this is one humanity comes too i give up on the world its not worth it .. really? its not worth it? its not worth saving your friends family and even your DREAMS?! You'll just throw it all away like it garbage and say hey im Done kill me now u have already lost sight in your Heart in what you had Before...﻿ Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Pretense Category:Engwish